bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltner
Voltner (ボルトナー, Borutonā) is a Fullbringer. A former member of Xcution, he left the organization shortly before the beginning of the series due to conflict between him and Kūjo Ginjō. A former ally of Ryūga Sennaka before his death at the hands of Byakkō, he meets Hiroshi Shoujin and the two strike up a friendship, eventually becoming allies. In the Human World, Voltner hides his identity by disguising himself as a young, affluent businessman named Klaus von Dragohommen '(クラウス·フォン·ドラゴホッメン, ''Kurausu fon Doragohommen). Appearance Voltner is a fair-skinned, tall male who possesses spiky blonde hair and sharp, orange-toned eyes. He dresses in a typical white-collar fashion, wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black pinstripe vest over it. He is more than often seen with a dark blue tie, although he is prone to changing the color of his tie. He wears a long black coat with an attached golden decoration. The neck portion of his coat flares upward. As Klaus von Dragohommen, Voltner's appearance changed to become more business-like and formal. He wears a pair of glasses that rest on the bridge of his nose. He wears a tan suit with a white undershirt and a brown tie. His hair is more controlled, but still appears to be unkempt and disheveled. His facial expressions do not change much, always appearing stern and serious, a stark contrast to his appearance as Voltner. Personality Voltner is a mysterious, charming man. His charisma attracts people towards him, as they are awed my his magnificent speaking ability and are intrigued by his smooth, soft voice, which flows out of his mouth as if it were butter. His charm has allowed him to work himself out of many difficult situations and has allowed him to skillfully maneuver his way out of explaining himself or his actions. Volkner is a calm, cool and collected individual, traits which allow him to be a natural leader. However, whether it be because of his inherent laziness or because of a lack of self-esteem, he often does not want to step up when his name is called. Voltner, despite his years of training, is generally opposed to the idea of violence and would rather argue then draw a weapon. His passive personality when it comes to fighting annoys his adversaries, as they believe that he is toying around and wasting time. In times where Voltner has entered conflict with another character, he keeps his calm demeanor and never resorts to trash-talking, as he feels it is beneath him. Instead, he sees the fight as a war between minds, and uses his high intellect to figure a way to defeat his opponent. As Klaus von Dragohommen, Voltner's personality generally remains the same, although he adapts a more mature way of thinking. He becomes more of a stern, disciplined individual who strives for greatness. His mature personality causes him to come off as too serious and too stiff, with Hiroshi joking that he "lighten up" due to the drastic change in personality. The tone of his voice also becomes more serious, almost like he speaks like an elder rather than a young man. Powers & Abilities '''Master Strategist & Tactician: Voltner is a highly intelligent young man, capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He possesses great tactical acumen. He is shown to be also a very perceptive person, carefully analyzing even the most insignificant of details in order to find any flaws in either a person or an object in order to use them to his advantage. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, although his disdain towards fighting inhibits his tactical skill. The tactics that Voltner employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. He has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Voltner possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, seen as a blue aura that emanates from him. The presence of his Reiatsu is capable of causing sudden feelings of sickness and despair in people that come into contact with him. The force of Voltner's spiritual power is also great enough to crush multiple objects by focusing it. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Volkner had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Proficient Swordsmanship Specialist: Because Voltner does not wield a bladed weapon of any sorts, his swordsmanship skills lack in relation to the rest of his fighting abilities. When given a katana, he is initially unable to wield it properly, gripping it with both hands instead of one handed. After undergoing training in a kendo class in the Human World, he gains enough skill to at the very least defend himself with a katana of any type, although his offense with a blade is still very limited. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, Voltner possesses immense speed, very comparable to a Shinigami's Shunpo and a Arrancar's Sonído. He is perceived to move so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. His enhanced speed ccompletely allows him to slip through an opponent's senses and deliver any blows before his opponent is even aware of his presence. He is easily capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and evading even Bankai-level techniques with relative ease. Voltner's reflexes are refined to the point where he cannot be surprised by sneak attacks or silent assaults of any kind. He is skiilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Fullbring Their Eyes Were Watching God '(ゼアー·アイーズ·ワ·ウォッチング·ゴッド, ''Zeā Aīzu Wa Uochinggu Goddo): Voltner's powers are activated by gloves that he keeps within his inner coat pocket. The gloves appear mechanical in nature and possess small blue orbs that is bordered by a donut-shaped figure with many strange letters and numbers transcribed. The Roman numeral I bisects the orb located in the middle of the glove. The gloves that Voltner wear induce a process where his spiritual energy is absorbed into the glove and recycled into energy, which manifests as lightning. Voltner's abilities are noticeably enhanced on rainy days because the humidity makes it easier for his gloves to channel energy. Voltner is able to delegate each hand to control his Fullbring, possibly due to a difference in hand dexterity. The right hand allows for large explosive attacks, while the left allows for smaller, but stronger and very accurate pinpoint lightning attacks. : '''Raimei (雷鳴, thunder): Voltner channels his spiritual energy into his gloves and releases it into the sky. By mixing with the water vapor in the clouds, his spiritual energy converts the water to lightning. He is then able to control and manipulate the lightning to meet his needs. :: Rakurai (落雷, thunderbolt): Voltner focuses the energy within the clouds and condenses it into a single bolt of lightning, used to strike opponents with sheer force. The power generated by this immense force of energy is capable of leaving large craters miles deep in its wake and has the power to completely disintegrate anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its perimeter. : Rairyū (雷流, lightning current): By releasing his lightning-enhanced reiatsu in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Voltner's entire body allowing him to effect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by this reiatsu will misinterpret the reiatsu as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. : Raiga Tenrairi '(雷牙天雷反り, ''lightning fang welding arc): By channeling a large amount of reiatsu to his hand, Voltner is able to hurl arcing bolts of electricity from his fingertips or palms. Raiga Tenrairi could be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, Voltner could target several foes at once. It was also widely used as a form of torture, as it caused not only severe physical damage but also unbearable agony to the victim's emotions and spirit. However, a single powerful blast may have been sufficient to kill a person instantly. The intensity varied based on a number of factors, but Voltner could render a target unconscious with only a short burst. : 'Raihoken '(電法剣, lightning magic sword): By shaping reiatsu he creates from his body, Voltner creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. Voltner prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as the area around him. Voltner is also able to use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact, as well as being able to paralyze and electrocute adversaries. The technique is also effective for stealth attacks. When the enemy's body has been penetrated by the spear, Voltner can then alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades increasing the number of wounds. When welded as a weapon, Voltner is able to alter its shape and size. : 'God Watches You '(ゴッド·ウォッチ·ユー, Goddo Uotchii Yū): An advanced form of Their Eyes Were Watching God. In this form, Voltner grows a red jewel above his forehead that is engulfed with fire, making it appear as a fiery crown. His gloves become imbued with power and reiatsu flows from the gloves almost like a lake flowing towards the ocean. Voltner's reiatsu emanates out into the environment instead of being recycled into the gloves that he wears. Voltner's golden hair also grows out and becomes spikier and rougher in texture. In this form, the power and effect of his abilities becomes multiplied one hundred times over. Even the weakest form of ''Raikurai ''becomes enough to disintegrate normal Humans and animals. This form can be activated at will. : '''Kengenraijū (顕現雷獣, manifestation of the lightning beast): Voltner is capable of summoning a gigantic lightning beast, which manifests as a large white tiger with thick black stripes. Voltner controls the creature because it is imbued with his will. As it is controlled by Voltner, he is able to send the tiger out to intimidate and fight opponents or is able to mount the creature and ride it. While riding the creature, the power of Voltner's abilities are multiplied a million times over. In addition, Voltner can use the tiger to enhance and utilize his abilities, which are fired out of the creature's mouth. As the creature is pure energy, it cannot be harmed or killed. Attempts to kill the creature can injure or kill adversaries. : : 'Tenchū '(天誅, divine retribution): An upgraded version of Rakurai where Voltner is able to create intense pillars of pure energy from the clouds that reign down as quick as lightning. The pillars of lightning are violet in appearance. The technique has the power to immediately disintegrate the molecular structure of anything caught in its perimeter due to its concentrated strength. Category:Fullbringer